King Cold (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"Oh myyy.. remAAAArkable craftmanship..." - King Cold admiring Trunk's "weapon" Summary King Reginald Eduardo Cold was the patriarch of the Cold Imperial Dynasty, father of Frieza and Cooler and uncle of Tony. A towering and incredibly powerful Frost Demon, he was a lover of the finer things from Red Wines to casual genocides, and aesthetic and craftsmanship of another man's sword (if you know what I mean...). Though unseen through the series, he is referenced at various points by both Tony and Iced, often with higher regard than his prick sons. In Dragonball Xenoverse Tony's Timeline In his alternate timeline, with Frieza defeated, Cooler and King Cold were spared but exiled from the newly Reformed Tony Empire. At one point (after Tony's return from the Time Patrol, but prior to the timelines erasure) when Cooler confronted Tony in his command ship, Tony asked after his father, seeming to show some genuine care for his Uncle's well-being. Though the rivalry between Brothers and Cousins were malicious, and the relationship of controlling father and scheming sons was uneasy, the relationship between King Cold and his Nephew was far friendlier with Tony even being granted his own smaller portion of space to conquer, similar to with his own sons Cooler and Frieza. This amicability between Tony and King Cold might have been due to several factors. Firstly, his lower ranking and power, and seeming lack of ambition made him less of a threat compared to his sons, constantly using underhanded means to out-do or destroy each other. Secondly, the relationship between King Cold and his own brother - Tony's father - was one of greater mutual respect than the sibling rivalry of Cooler and Frieza. And thirdly, its entirely possible King Cold simply pitied Tony, for being the seemingly retarded member of the family... Iced also had a connection to King Cold, being the General of his personal elite forces. Iced, unlike Tony, was not a member of the Royal family. However as a member of the Frost Demon race he was still a higher class of citizen within the empire, and his latent fighting abilities put him in a good position. He would spend a lot of time in the personal company of King Cold, only being deployed on missions of the greatest matter of security for the Empire (which would have included putting down any insurrections perpetrated by Frieza or Cooler against King Cold). Primary Timeline In the primary timeline - containing most of the events of the series - King Cold continued to act as the Emperor of the combined Cold Empires. In this timeline both Tony and probably his father were purged by Frieza decades earlier, leaving only the trio of Colds within the Imperial bloodline. Though absent from the events on the Planet Namek, where Frieza (and in the latest revision of history, Cooler also) were defeated, he was able to recover Frieza and ordered his cybernetic reconstruction. Seeking revenge against the Saiyan Son Goku, the newely reconstructed "Mecha-Frieza" and his father began an invasion of Earth, but were swiftly halted by Future Trunks who had just arrived in order to meet Goku and warn him of the impending Android threat. After killing Frieza, King Cold offered Trunks a place at his side as a replacement for his son. Whether a genuine offer or a ruse is uncertain, but either way Trunks declined. King Cold then asked if at the very least he could see Trunk's sword, saying that "a weapon of such obvious quality practically BEGS to be admired...". Pulling his pants down and rolling his sword out, King Cold exclaimed "oh my, remarkable craftsmanship!", but moments later, he turned on the Saiyan, resulting in Trunks killing him. His last words in this timeline were "my sons were evil but not I! I wanted nothing but peeeeas!..." Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Frost Demons Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants